Forum:Featured Article Vote
Please vote here for the Featured Article of the Week. For 3 days - that will be Friday, Saturday & Sunday, users go onto a special Forum (Forum:Featured Article Vote) and everybody can nominate articles, and at the same time, users can say "I agree!" or "I vote for that too!". Then the next day the votes get counted and the FAOTW is announced on Monday and will stay Featured Article of the Week until next Monday. The winning article will get the templates and and will be listed on the Main Page as the Featured Article of the Week. Once an article has won this title, it may not be nominated ever again. In this way, we can pick the articles that the public likes, instead of all the HQAs. Only up to 12 entries are allowed each week due to overflowing from now onwards. Each user will be allowed to vote twice. There can be a minimum of 2 entries, competing against each other. First Week: Apr 5-11 * Knicicle --Flywish 20:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * WishFlyX http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * Kwiksilver -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 14:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *** Thirded. Go Kwik! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 00:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Director Chenny ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) -Zenny *Swiss Ninja --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''Swiss Ninja]] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 16:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Second Week: Apr 12-18 *Winston Flywish 20:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Seconded KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 01:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::* Thirded Penguin Mario Dude 04:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:04, April 13, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *Austin8310--[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Third Week: Apr 19-25 *Knicicle --Flywish 15:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Akbaboy. Akbaboy | :D 15:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **--Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Zone ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 17:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **Seconded. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 21:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Thirded. I was going to suggest him, but now that people have voted him in, umm...well...I like Doctor Who, bye! KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 22:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Fourth. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 04:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *****Fifth. ZONE ROCKS!--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Week: Apr 26-May 2 * GoGo Battlecards! ----KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 07:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *::Seconded * Austin8310 --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 12:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Surray ----I am Corai.Hes my best friend best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too? 14:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) *Swiss Ninja I think he's awesome! --Flywish 20:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) * Crow -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * 12yz12ab--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Week: May 3-9 Sixth Week: May 10-16 Seventh Week: May 17-23